


Rifle

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [11]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Guns, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "And now, pinned against the counter, mouths crushing together, she has no regrets."
Relationships: Eric Delko/Calleigh Duquesne
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 3





	Rifle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhereApart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/gifts).



> Written for the prompt word "firearm." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

She knows she shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now, but Eric just looked so _right_ holding the rifle that she couldn't resist pretending he was holding it _wrong_.

And now, pinned against the counter, mouths crushing together, she has no regrets.

She pulls away for a moment, just to catch her breath, and teases him with, "Is that a gun in your pocket or..." And then his hand moves on her waist, smooth and rough and needy, and she suddenly can't speak.

"Are you gonna finish that line?" he asks, grinning.

She just presses her hips up into his, grins back, and kisses him again, thinking maybe her only regret is that she doesn't do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
